Charlotte
Charlotte Quin, more commonly known as Charlotte, is a character in Poppy's YouTube videos. Appearance ".]] Charlotte has black, shoulder-length curly hair, and primarily wears black or white clothing with leggings. She has also been nude in the videos "Poppy Is Afraid" and "What Are You Doing?". In the YouTube Red Original "I'm Poppy", Charlotte sported shoulder-length blonde hair, which is confirmed to be her natural hair color. It was revealed that Charlotte had dyed her hair black due to Poppy already being the "blonde girl". She has since reverted to black hair as of the 2018 video "The Return Of Charlotte". Biography Charlotte is a mannequin who was often accompanied by Plant. Her goal is to get rid of Poppy. In Poppy's early videos, Charlotte served as an interviewer to Poppy. In later videos, Charlotte had been seen dressed in a hoodie; this, along with the video "I Am Not Sick", revealed that Charlotte had taken some sort of drug and was at the point of addiction. As a result of her addiction, she was shown to be neglecting her child. This is proven in the video "I Thought I Could Trust You", where Charlotte attempts to lie to Plant in order to get money. This era of videos was made into a playlist on Poppy's YouTube channel titled "The Problem". Throughout the Poppy.Computer Tour, Charlotte did a DJ opening act that lasted around 45 minutes. She would do mashups and remixes of popular songs. After her appearance in the video "I Am Not", Charlotte did not make a canon appearance in a Poppy video for over a year. During an interview with the Zach Sang Show in October of 2018, Poppy revealed the details of Charlotte's disappearance. She stated that Charlotte was "going through a rough spot", and that she became jealous after Poppy's first interview on the show. It was also revealed that Poppy changed her phone number and did not give Charlotte her new number because she was being "a little bit too much". Charlotte returned in the 2018 video "The Return Of Charlotte". In the video, she provokes Poppy, proclaiming that she is coming for her and that she will give her "beef". As of the video "She Is Lying!" Charlotte is known in the Poppy universe as a successful DJ and that she has a boyfriend, but is accused of lying by Pi. Trivia * She "leaked" a snippet of Poppy's song, "I'm Poppy". * She is featured on Poppy's song "My Style". * There was an era in which Charlotte would copy Poppy's videos. Her copies of the videos were usually titled after Poppy's video, but followed by "OFFICIAL". * In the YouTube Red Original "I'm Poppy", Charlotte's voice is a different pitch for unknown reasons. ** Her voice is also different in the video "The Return Of Charlotte", seeming to be voiced by a different text-to-speech voice. She would retain this voice in successive videos. * Her last name "Quin" comes from "mannequin". * In the second "Charlotte Interviews Poppy", it is revealed that Charlotte cannot read. *Moriah Pereira has owned the mannequin that portrays Charlotte since 2013. * She opened for Poppy during all dates of the Poppy.Computer Tour in 2017-2018. She will also be opening for the dates of the Am I A Girl? Tour. * Charlotte's voice is provided by the text-to-speech voice Natural Reader Heather.https://www.naturalreaders.com/voicelist.html * Charlotte appears in Titanic Sinclair's video "The Clock Is Ticking", marking her only appearance outside of Poppy's videos and the YouTube Red Original "I'm Poppy". * In a video with BuzzFeed, Poppy said that Charlotte was her "first big purchase as a celebrity", confirming that she bought Charlotte. She later said that she sometimes regrets purchasing Charlotte. Gallery The Charlotte Quin gallery can be found here. References Category:Characters Category:I'm Poppy (YouTube Red Original) Category:Poppy.Computer Category:Poppy.Computer Tour Part 2 Category:Opening Acts Category:Am I A Girl? Tour